She's More
by Lita Thunder
Summary: a sailor jupiter fanfic, hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter Title

She's More 1  
By: Lita Thunder  
Chapter 1   
  
****Okay so out of all the stories I have read there aren't very many  
that have Lita (Sailor Jupiter) in them. Oh the ones I have read are all so  
boring. So this story goes out to all those Jupiter fans..... I do hope  
you like it, it's my first story ever to go out in the public...  
  
*Lita*  
*flashback*  
I sat on the edge of my parents bed and watched them pack for a business  
trip. My parents both trusted me to be home while they were gone for the two weeks.  
My Neighbor Miss Humperdink would come in to check on me every  
other day. For an 11 year old almost 12 I took care of dinner and cleaning most  
of my remembered life. My parents always left a note on the fridge for Miss  
Humperdink, that if anything happened to them I was big enough to take  
care of myself. I had 2 bank accounts in my name and there was plenty of money  
in her to last me two life times.   
"Lita, you have enough of food in the fridge for three weeks and if you  
kneed any thing Miss H. is next door," said my mother smiling. She placed  
a kiss on my forehead as she picked up her luggage.   
"Lita, don't worrier we'll be back before you know it," my dad's smile  
gave me chills. I knew something was going to happen, but couldn't exactly  
tell them.   
"Mommy.... Daddy.... I love you!!" I cried, as I ran down the hall way  
to her room. Every time they left I did the same thing... but this time I  
returned with a present for her parents. "I made these for you, because  
in school we were being taught about families." I had made a picture book of  
us as a family, they were both different from the other. Happy at what I had  
made something in school they put them in there book bags and walked  
silently out the door. I couldn't save them now and I was scarred. The  
storm grew stronger and it rained harder. I was a sleep in me parents bed when  
the power went out that night.  
The next morning I woke up in a sweet. My parents had been killed in the  
plane crash and I knew. I don't know how I just knew...   
*End of flashback*  
"Lita... Earth to Lita, Hey Lita you all right?"  
"Oh hi Srena, I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
"I was saying.... White why were you spaced out?"  
"I was just thinking."  
"Lita are you sure? You were in a trances for a long time."  
"Amy's right Lita. Even I don't stay in a trances for that long."  
"It was nothing. I'll see you girls later. Bye."  
*Raye*  
As I watched Lita walk towards the bus stop I turned to look at the  
girls. They all had the same questioning look on there face. Well except Serena  
she watched Lita walk away even though you couldn't see her. "Did you see her  
face drip with sweet?"  
"Serena?"  
"Oh what happened to her?"  
"Serena, look maybe Lita needs time alone for a while."  
"I know, it's just that I'm worried. I never saw Lita like that before."  
"Serena don't worrier. She'll be all right."  
"I hope you're right Mina."  
"Well I better be going home now. Dad's got some important people coming  
over. I'll see you all in school tomorrow." We watched Serena slowly and sadly walk   
home. She must be our leader, if she cares for us all that much.   
"Raye, do you think that, maybe you could do a fire reading to see what  
Lita saw?"  
"No I won't be able to. She has to tell us when she's ready. Sorry Amy."  
"It's okay, just a thought. Well I better be going, Jared has a date planed  
for us both. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Well Mina, you can go home to if you'd like. Zack is coming over later."  
"All right bye Raye have fun on you DDDDDAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEE"  
"MMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*Lita*   
I was kind of hoping some one would follow me, but no one did. *Well  
back home to a lonely apartment for me tonight.* I thought to myself. When I  
entered my building I saw Darien walking out.  
"Darian?"  
"Oh hey Lita."  
"Going to see Serena?"  
"Yea. How bout you?"  
"The couch and a good book."  
"Harry Potter?"  
"Yep. I thought I'd give it a try. Picked it up on the way home."  
"Well I know you'll love it. I did. Well I'll see you around?"  
"Okay. Bye." I headed in side my apartment ready to enjoy the book, when  
It happened again, but this time it was Ken and not my parents.   
*5 years ago*  
"You should have seen Lita fight today she was grate," barged Serena my  
first friend senses my move.  
"But you all missed Serena scream for her life."  
"Lita is just saying that for no reason. Besides I nailed those nega  
creeps and I'm happy. Who want's to go shopping?" The talking continued. I had  
my mind on other things. Like Ken. He had a business trip and I missed him  
so much. He was the only friend that under stood me and I missed him.  
"Excuse me Lita Kino..."  
"Yes that's me"  
"Here I have some news for you about you friend Ken." the lady handed me  
an envelope. I opened it carefully and read it to myself. For the first time  
in years I cried. The talking had stopped all around me no one spoke. Mina  
took the card and read it aloud.  
"Miss Lita Kino,  
I am sorry to inform you that Ken McLow had died in an   
accident here at work. His skin was shown to gases that should have been sealed tighter.  
We are sorry to give you this news, but though you'd like to know.  
Mr. & Ms. McLow  
"Where did you get this?"  
"A lady gave it to me. She ran for it after that crying. I'm sorry Miss Kino."  
"Excuse me please" I got up from the table and ran to my apartment. Two  
blocks away. Once I was safe inside I cried my heart out. "Why am I here?  
Why do I have to go through so much pain? Why is it that everyone I have  
ever love or that has ever loved me end up leaving me from this life? My  
parents and now Ken my only friend. WHY???"  
Well there is one thing that will never be taken from me. That is my scout  
power and my friends. Life has different ways of teaching us lessons. Maybe  
this is my life lesson. Who knows... "Ken I will never forget you...  
never.........." That nigh cried myself to sleep that night.  
*End Flashback*  
To "b" continued 


	2. Default Chapter Title

She's More Chapter 2   
  
*Lita*  
"... Without you I'm Not okay...   
And without you I've lost my way...   
My Heart's in second place ooh...   
Without you....----"   
I hit the alarm clock off. Was that for real or what? It's like my body it  
being torn by the past and now. I was having flash backs lucky none of the  
moon kingdom, yet. I walked out on my balcony no school for two months  
Summer vacation. Finally. Our last year of school was around the corner.  
High school was almost over. Serena and Darian were getting married next  
year some time. Raye and Zack were getting married in the spring. Amy and  
Jack were waiting for the winter for there wedding. Then there was Mina and  
Matt they were, well already married, go figure. Me on the other hand...  
single. I love being single and there is nothing wrong with it. I love  
being on my own. I walked out on the balcony to face the day. The wind blew as  
I stood there in my green night gown and robe. The clouds were over head.  
*Well Serena will hate to day i'm sure of it.*   
"Excuse me." I jumped at the sound of the voice. "Um Hi."  
"Hello. Can I help you?"  
"Yea I just moved in."  
"Welcome."  
"But, I'm not from around here."  
"Oh first time to Japan?" he nodded. I walked closer to him and then it  
happened again. "Not again."  
*Flashback*  
Walking out of my house I was on Jupiter. My home and my planet. Mom and  
dad had been killed in a planet explosion years ago. That's how the astrobelt came to be.   
But others believe differently. Neflight was coming to pick me up for a night ride in the   
stars. He was from earth, but snuck away every now and then to be with me. I was   
dressed in my princess out fit. When Neflight showed up I told him we had to be at the   
Moon for the ball at 7. Princes Serenity was going to chose her princes.   
I never forgot what happened that night Queen Barrel came and attacked  
us. I saw my love turn against us, then fight for us. Then he looked confused, and lost.   
What's wrong? I fell to the ground as a knife hit my back. I felt my cold blood run down   
my back and then I blacked out. I saw good times and bad times run through my head.   
I saw the first time I saw Neflight and the first time he kissed me. Playing with Serena in   
the field. Hidding Amy's study books with Mina, and all those other fun things.   
Then I was falling, falling down into blackness.   
*End Flashback*  
"Miss? You okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted or something." When I came to it was him, Neflight. I tried  
to sit up, but fell back down. "You need to rest for a bit. You hit your  
head on the railing outside. Your in my apartment now."  
"Oh okay."  
"You got a nice bump on you head. I noticed these marks on you arm, what  
are they from?"  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said half joking.  
"Okay. I won't ask, again." the marks were from the fight last week.  
Mars had thrown a fire ball and it scratched me. But it didn't hurt and I was  
fine. "But the way what made you pass out?"  
"I have been having flash backs of my past that's all."  
"Very unusual."  
"Why?"  
"Well, Miss---"  
"Kino."  
"Miss Kino, when one sees flashbacks, it means one thing."  
"What would that be?"  
"Death."  
"Oh you believe in that?"  
"No." he looked into my eyes and gasped. "wow!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
*Maxfreild*  
I was new in town from the u.s. I needed to get away from my girlfriend.  
I  
had just finished writing her a letter. To brake up with her. She was so  
pushy. I moved in to this apartment. The wind brought me here. I still  
had a  
lot of unpacking to do, but the outside was calling me. That's when I saw  
her. In there in her green gown and robe like a breath of fresh air. I  
spoke so not to scare her too much. "Excuse me. Um hi."   
"Hello, can I help you?  
"Yea I just moved in."  
"Welcome"  
"But I'm not from around here"  
"First time in Japan?" I nodded. She walked towards me then she said.  
"Not again." she fell forward I caught her in my arms, but her head hit the  
bar on the balcony. I first thought she might have, had a concussion or  
something. But she was fine. I placed her on my bed in my room. Then I had   
checked her eyes to see if they were dilated. Nope, they were fine. I filled a   
bowl of water and got a cloth I laid it accost her forehead. Then I saw marks   
on her arm.   
"Now where did you get this form?" I deiced to clean them any way, but I  
couldn't. She snapped awake. "Miss you okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted." she looked at me like she knew me then she tried to get  
up. "You need to rest for a bit. You hit your head on the railing outside.  
Your in my apartment now."  
"Oh okay"  
"You got a nice bump on your head. I noticed these marks on you arm.  
What are they from?"  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you."  
"Okay i won't ask again. By the way what made you pass out?"  
"I've been having flash backs of my past that's all."  
"Very unusual."  
"Why?"  
"Well, Miss---"  
"Kino."  
"Miss Kino, when one sees flashbacks, it means one thing."  
"What would that be?"  
"Death."  
"Oh you believe in that?"  
"No." I looked in her eyes and saw something. "wow!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I then tore my eyes off her. *This can't be. It can't be.  
These dreams can't be her. They just don't add up.*  
To "b" continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

She's More Chapter 3  
  
*Lita*  
Well the rest of the day was fun. We went to the park, fed the ducks, and  
then he rented a row boat to go out on the lake with. *Oh please don't let  
me fight to day. It's to perfect.*  
"What you thinking about?"  
"Nothing really why?"  
"Deep in thought means deep in love." I splashed the water in his face.  
Before we knew it we were in the water splashing each other. We were having  
so much fun that I didn't notice my watch alarm go off. Beep Beep "It  
that your watch?"  
"Oh no! I gata go."  
"Where you going?"  
"Um....The Lady's room I'll be right back." Grate out of all the days why  
to day? "You beeped?"   
"Jupiter! We need you."  
"I'm coming, where are you guys?"  
"South end of the park."  
"Okay. JUPITER POWER, gata get there fast Jupiter TELLAPORT." I was flying  
over trees in no time. The wind blowing in my face. *I love tellaportiing.*  
I thought to myself. At the battle, every one showed up even a new guy. He  
called him self Star Night. His out fit was a blue tuxedo. With stars there  
the buttons were placed. He fought with star fire and star dust. It was  
amazing. My lighting and his stars combined once and the monster was dusted,  
with Sailor moon's help. It was the coolest thing ever. When I turned to ask  
where he came from, he vanished. It was weird. Then I remembered "MAX! Sorry  
I gata go later kay, bye."   
  
*Max*  
"I know I saw her but why? It doesn't makes seances."  
"Max hi."  
"Lita your back."  
"Yea I feel better too."  
"You're still wet."  
"Well ya."  
"I thought you dry off or something."  
"Nea. It's to hot to dry off. Besides I'm fine."  
"Okay." I looked down at her arm to see what had happened. During the fight  
the monster attacked her and she got hurt. "What happened?" I played dumb.  
"Oh this?" she pulled up her arm. "Must have hit it on that bathroom door.  
I keep forgetting that sharp edge. Don't worrier it's okay. I do it all the  
time. What happened to you?"  
"I slipped, on a rock, and fell back into the water trying to get out." She  
smiled as we walked back to our apartments to change our cloths. I guess  
living next to the girl you love isn't so bad. It's kind of fun. You can  
walk her to her door and pound on you wall for her to here you. It's kind of  
cool and fun. Even twice as fun when she knocked back.  
  
*Serena*   
"Who do you think he is?"  
"He just showed up."  
"Star Night? Where have I herd that name before?"  
"Artmis?"  
"Luna you remember, don't you?"  
"I wish I did, but I don't."  
"Think back Luna... The 4 guardians. Who was the leader?"  
"Matt also known as White Love."  
"And his followers?"  
"Well there's Jared who is Lord Earth"  
"Oh wait I get it now."  
"Amy?"  
"Matt was once Malkite, and Jared was once Jedi."  
"So that means Zack or Wizard Sky is Zocite."  
"Then how did they come to our time?"  
"That's what i'd like to know?"  
"That's no secret." said a voice.  
"Zack!"  
"Hi Raye." Raye's face lit-up seeing her boyfriend.   
"Amy, how are you?"  
"Fine and you Jedi?"  
"Is that a cut-down, or what?"  
"Hey are you going to explain or what?" Serena was about to blow. The 4  
guardians sat down and began to explain how they got to the point where they  
were. Neflight wasn't there, cause he wasn't found.   
"I'm sure he doesn't even know or remember transforming at all. Nore how he  
knew how to find you."  
"So he is right now like I was and like you were... Dreams, loved one in  
danger, etc. etc.?"  
"Yea I think you got it Darian." We all sat there wording when Lita was  
going to show up. It was strange to see her late. Amy got her on the our  
watch walkie-talkies. She came through, but she was laughing so hard she  
only got half the message. When she did show up she was out of breath.  
"What took you so long Lita?"  
"Had to louse some one."  
"Lita?!?"  
"Um...I'm not here." Lita ran to a tree and hid in the branches. Far from  
view.  
"Have you ladies seen a girl with brown hair and a nice figure, with a  
grate smell of cookies?" The girls looked at each other. I was about to  
answer, when Mina pop-in.  
"You might try Down another block." she paused "Neflight."  
"Mina!!!" With that the man fainted. "Mina, you weren't suppose to tell  
him!!! Come on Darian, help me carry him into the house. Lita you can come  
down now."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"Mina, It's okay. He'll have his memory back when he wakes up. It'll be all  
right."  
"I hope so."  
"Mina, I'm sorry for Yelling at you." said Matt. As he laid Max on the bed,  
with Darian's help. Mina kept saying she was sorry for what she had said,  
but her boyfriend came to her and told her he was wrong and she was right.  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry, My love... for give me?"  
It was to funny to see what was going on I laugh so hard. It was that  
funny, if you ask me. Darian saw what was funny and laughed with me soon  
everyone was laughing along with us. Matt was on his KNEES begging Mina to  
forgive him, for yelling at her. Even Mina was laughing with us as well. She  
kissed him on the for-head to show she forgave him.  
"Mina I would have waited a bit longer that that. TO forgive him."  
"Come on Lita where's you sense of humiliation?"  
"I think I lift it at home, or on Jupiter last spring."  
"Very funny." We all talked and watched Max to see if he came to, but he  
never did. The slow torture was eating at Lita slowly. We cover every thing.  
From A to Z and then some. The other girls were all getting tired of hanging  
around. They all called there parents to tell them they were going to stay  
at Raye's for the night. My mom didn't even think twice. She meet Raye's  
Grandpa a week ago. She Liked him. Only cause he was nice. Then the guys  
called there room mates, told them they were at Darian's for the night, so  
the 'house Lady' wouldn't worry.  
  
*Mina*  
After about two hours Ray pulled out beds for the guys to sleep in Chad's  
old room. He had died in the cross five of Raye's five and Serena's  
Wand-rattail-thing. I don't remember which wand she had a the time I was out  
cold with Lita and Amy. His room was clean and neat. You could tell Raye  
cleaned it every now and then. The Guys seeped in Chad's room, we all walked  
to Raye's room, Lita stooped off to the bathroom.  
"Raye, can you... Would you mind If I took a bath?"  
"Lita, you look like you could use one."  
"Thanks Mina."  
"Sure Lita I'll go out and light the five for you." Raye was about to  
leave, when Zack had offered to light it instead. "Here are the matches,  
don't hurt yourself."  
"I won't. I promise." I didn't see much of Lita that night she must have  
been enjoying herself in the bath. I fell a sleep to amy reading a fairy  
tail.  
  
*Lita*  
I wasn't very tiered to sleep. I just needed to be by myself to think about  
stuff and other things. *If Max was on the moon kingdom, then he would be  
Neflight. If he let his hair down, of cours. I don't understand why he wears  
it in that 'low pony tail.' must be a family thing. He's so cute, nothing  
like all my old boyfriends I'm sure.*   
I had a nice long bath Serena came in twice to see how I saw doing. I told  
her was just 'Relaxing.' I guess she might have fallen asleep after that.  
No one came to bother me the rest of the night. "This feels so good. I love  
bubble baths. I'm glad I'm glad I left this here last week."  
"I'm glad to," came a voice.  
****To "b" Continued  
  
please review 


	4. Default Chapter Title

She's More Chapter 4  
  
*Max*  
When I woke up, I knew where I was. I had like a huge head rush. All the  
memories from the past came back to me. The death of Lita's parents on  
Jupiter, and all the happy moments. I even remembered the first time I saw  
Lita and the Earth Ball. I slowly got up from the couch and knew where to  
find Lita.  
'Her and her bubble baths.' I thought. The smell of her came from the  
bathroom. 'Roses, Lita and Darien always smelled of roses.' I could never  
tell them apart, until I saw Lita. Then I fell in love for the first time. I  
thought Darien was behind the corner, but It was Lita and Amy. They were  
talkin' about something. I wasn't listing. "Wow I remembered that..."  
As I approached the bathroom I listened to who was behind the wall. It was  
Lita all right. "this feels so good. I love bubble baths. I'm glad I left  
this here last week."  
"I'm glad too."   
  
*Lita*  
"I'm glad too," Came a voice. I looked up to see Max's shadow standing in  
the door way. "I'm fine now Lita sorry if I scarred you."  
"Oh Max you didn't scare me."  
"Yea I did. On the moon."  
"Oh that. Look i'm fine now. And you're okay. I'm glad I found you, or you  
found me."  
"Lita, how much longer will you be in there?"  
"I can get out now, If you'd like me to."  
"Well only if you're done." I steeped out of the tub, warped a towel around  
my body. I slid the door open and let Max in. I walked behind the dressing  
cover and put my school dress back on. "I didn't think you'd get out now. On  
jupiter I'd have to wait for a long time for you to get out. I remember how  
much you loved you baths. Bubbles and more bubbles."  
"Yea, but now that you have your memories back, I thought..."  
"...That I'd like to see you now and you are on earth?"  
"Yea."  
"Well, you're prettier."  
"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing."  
"It's a good thing." After I was dressed we went out to the family room and  
sat on the couch and just talked. Actually... we held each other. To be in  
his arms again like I was, was heaven and it felt right it felt so right. It  
was like finding home again.   
The next day....  
  
*Max*  
"So this is where she attends school."   
"Who are you?"  
"Maxfeild, but my friends call me Max..."  
"I'm Mevlin. So who are you waiting for?"  
"Lita."  
"The Devil child."  
"Who?"  
"Lita... she loves to fight."  
"Yea I know."  
"She beets people up who cross her. She's violent and well you know. She's  
just abusive."  
"No she's not. She's kind and loving, pretty and smart, and..."  
"She's the Devil face it."  
"No she's not She's More that you'll ever know."  
"Right. Look at her." I looked in the direction where Lita was. "Oh sure  
she looks pretty, but she's deadly. Come on you know that."  
"Look! Lita is more than you'll ever know, you... you... Nerd!"  
"Take that back..."  
"No! you take what you said about Lita first. You don't know her like I  
know her, she's my friend and I love her. There is nothing you can do about  
that...you Nerd!"   
  
*Lita*  
"Look Amy Max is here."  
"Yea he is, but where's Jay?"  
"Jay?"  
"Nickname."  
"Lita, Amy..."  
"Hey Serena."  
"OOOOhhhhhh Max is here, you lover Lita..."  
"So is yours Serena... he's in the parking lot over there." sure enough  
there was Darien watching the three of us talk.  
"Bye see you all at Raye's tonight."  
"We aren't meeting tonight. We're meeting tomorrow."  
"OH okay bye."  
"Some time's she blonder than she looks."  
"What do you think Max and Melven are talkin' about?"  
"Life or computers I guess." as we walked closer to what they were saying  
it was like Melvin had said something to upset Max. I had only see his   
temper like this once.  
"...like I know her, she's my friend and I love her. There is nothing you  
can do about that...you Nerd!"   
"You Love me?"  
"Oh Lita, um..."  
"Run before she smacks you."  
"Max, do you love me?" His head slowly nodded 'yes' "THe smack you I  
shall." I reached my hand to his face and gave him a smack on the lips. A  
head spinning, heart flying, love struck Kiss. We came out for air and both   
gasped. "Here Melvin I smacked him for felling in love with me. How's that?"  
"YOU LOVE HIM TOO?"  
"Yes I do. I have always loved him."  
"Lita you want to go to that ball tonight?"  
"What Ball?"  
"FOr my work?"  
"I'd love to."  
Later that night.......  
  
*Max*  
I picked up Lita at her apartment. When she came to the door I was stunned.  
She had on a dark green dress that fitted her body to a 'T'. It has small  
selves and a low front. Her hair was pulled back with a small clip. Her  
dress was completed with a glass green ring, and her rose earrings. She had  
on heals that made her taller, tall enough to see into her eyes. She had on  
a choker around her neck green with a rose in the center. She is breath  
taking. There was a slit in the side of her skirt that went to just above  
her knee.  
I had on a black tux. Nothing big of course, once you've seen a tux you've  
seen them all. I offered her my arm. On the way out we got lost of looks.  
"Look Mommy a princes and her prince." said a little girl. I could see  
Lita's smile when she herd what the little girl said.   
"She's right, you know." Lita just smiled.  
At the ball.....  
We took our seats. Lita felt a little under dressed, I could tell, but with  
me she felt fine. I got my award and other things.   
"You may all dance now..." said my boss. I took Lita's hand and led her to  
the floor. We danced to Andy Griggs "She's More"   
  
I like blue eyes, hers are green.  
Not like the women of my dreams.  
And her hair is not quite as long as I planned.   
Five foot three isn't tall.   
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had  
  
"Lita You all right?"  
"Yea I'm fine."   
"Okay"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering" I pulled Lita closer to me I held her tight. The song fir  
her Like her dress, but she was taller than 5 foot 3 of course.  
  
Chorus:  
So It took me by complete surprise.   
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.   
She's not what I was looking for, she's more...  
"Max?"  
"Yea honey?"  
"What were you and Melvin talking about today?"  
"You."  
"Really? What did he tell you?"  
"Well, he kept telling me that you were a loser and abusive and all that  
other stuff."  
"Do you believe him?"  
"No I don't"   
"Okay" I pulled her back to me and we danced on. She placed her head on my  
shoulder.  
  
No, it wasn't love at first sight   
but the moment I looked twice   
I saw the women I was born to love   
Her laughter fills my sole   
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go   
When it comes to her I can't get enough   
*Lita*  
As he pulled me close I felt something in his pocket It felt like a box. I  
ignored it, but then it really bugger me. "What's in you pocket?"  
"MMM?"  
"You pocket what is it?"  
"Why?"  
"Well It's hitting me."  
"Oh I'm sorry." He pulled it out of his pocket and put it in his other  
pocket. Then pulled my close and we danced on.  
  
Chorus:  
So It took me by complete surprise.   
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.   
She's not what I was looking for, she's More.  
  
"Max, What was in that box?"  
"Nothing?"  
"Max Please?"  
"Oh okay... fine." I watched him as he pulled the box out of his pocket. I  
knew what it was I knew. It was a ring. When he opened the box, I saw it was  
the same ring I had in the Sliver Millennium. He got down on one knee  
cleared his through.... "Lita Merry me please..."  
  
More than I dreamed of.   
More than Any man deserves.  
I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers.   
  
What can I say? Everyone's watching he's so cute. "Yes" 'Was that my voice?  
I think it cracked.' He slipped the ring on my finger, and stood. I received  
my first kiss from him. It set me on cloud 9.  
  
Chorus:   
So It took me by complete surprise.   
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes.   
She's not what I was looking for, she's More.  
*Max*   
After the kiss I drove her home or back to 'our place'. We went to her  
place and watched a movie. But I don't think she actually watched it. As I  
walked back to my place I was on cloud 9. "Mmmmm, that song's right... She  
is more."  
The end!!!  
  
  
******Well what do you think? Okay so this is only my first... and hey I  
love this song. Tell me how I did for my first story. Please E-mail me at  
LITA..@excite.com thanks. Please review.   
Love always,  
  
Lita Thunder  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
I've had a good life. Not an easy one, mind you, but a good one.   
Most days when I climb the hill to the village, and I can see the   
sun just starting to peek out to greet us all, I feel like a young   
girl again. I was so full of energy. I dreamed of adventure, of   
excitement in my dull life.   
  
Be careful what you dream of.   
  
Not that I would take any of it away; I couldn't, and be who I am.  
Even with all the evil that I've encountered, with all the mistakes   
I've made, my life would not have been as rich without the pain.   
My sorrow made the joy all the sweeter - my mistakes, the  
accomplishments greater.   
  
Be careful what you dream of.   
  
You must be strong. Find strength in yourself, from your friends,  
through your pain. Remember that there is always a clear sky  
around the next bend in the road, there is always a flower growing  
amongst the weeds, there is always a good heart in the darkest of   
souls. Continue on the road, make it to the next bend, sort through   
the weeds, help bring forth the good heart; for in the end there is   
peace, there is beauty, there is joy.  
  
Take those first steps. Live. Learn.  
  
  
  
"Xena!" The young woman took a few hurried steps toward the rapidly departing   
figure. "Wait!" She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her around to face her.   
Xena's cool eyes flashed. *The woman's full of juxtapositions.*   
  
"Gabrielle." Her eyes slowly moved down to where Gabrielle's fingers bit into her   
flesh. Gabrielle instinctively loosened her grip.   
  
"Xena, why are you leaving?" She couldn't understand it; this woman was a warrior.   
Xena had seen more horror, met with more hate and fear than anyone Gabrielle had   
known. Why was she running from a few drunken braggarts? Not that she minded   
her friend turning away from a senseless tavern brawl, but it was unlike her to slink   
away. Slink away? Not Xena. A battle of words with the warrior could be more   
agonizing than a slice of her chakram.  
  
She slid her hand down and linked her fingers with those of Xena. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Noth--" She lifted her head and briefly met Gabrielle's worried eyes before quickly   
looking away. "Today is the day that Solon was born."   
  
Gabrielle's heart sank. She had spoken the words so softly. "Xena..." She tightened   
the grip on Xena's hand. All the guilt and pain flooded to the surface, tears welling   
in her eyes, but she knew she had to swallow her own feelings and help her friend.   
"I'm sorry." Those simple words broke through her resolve and the tears began to   
fall. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Xena reached forward and gently brushed some of the tears away. "I know,   
Gabrielle."  
  
She brought her free hand up and placed it on Xena's, which still rested against her   
face. "I don't know what to say." Gabrielle gave an uneasy laugh and lowered her   
head.  
  
Xena smiled and laid her head against Gabrielle's. "That is something, isn't it?" The   
sun wrapped its last rays around the couple as they stood holding one another. "We   
should go back in. We need to get our rest if we're going to make it to Midea before   
midday tomorrow."   
  
Gabrielle pulled away slightly, just enough to see Xena's face. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just--" She stepped back. "I'll be fine. Come on, I have a few   
choice words for those pigs."   
  
"Xena..." Gabrielle fell in step beside her.   
  
End Prologue  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Teutamos, more water. I said, more water!"  
  
She awoke to the sounds of the busy tavern and the warmth of the sun's rays playing   
lazily on her face. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and dropped her legs   
over the edge of the bed. Glancing over her shoulder, she confirmed what she had   
already sensed; Xena was gone. Gabrielle tried not to read too much into her early   
departure; Argo needed tending before they continued their journey to Midea, that   
was all.  
  
Alikea was actually getting married. Gabrielle began to slowly pull the brush   
through her hair. Alikea. It seemed so long ago. In her mind she was still a young   
girl. If they hadn't been near enough to hear her cries, where would she be now?   
Not getting married. She remembered her as they saw her that day struggling up   
the trunk of the tree, nearly making it into the safety of the branches before the   
rough hand of the bandit grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her down the jagged   
bark.   
  
"Help! Leave me alone! No...no..."  
A dark haired girl flung a small foot past the grasping hand of the  
man who stood at the tree's base. His makeshift armor was riddled  
with marks of previous battles, most likely won with little effort.   
He was a giant of a man, thick with muscles and weathered by long  
years spent terrorizing one person or another, most probably.   
"You'll soon learn not to make such a fuss little one," he said.   
The girl was startled into stillness by his voice, which was as worn   
as his exterior. He grabbed her foot, easily working his other hand  
up her leg to gain purchase, and pulled the girl closer to him.  
The whoosh of Xena's chakram filled the air, but flew with such  
speed that the bandit had little time to react.  
  
  
Xena had put a quick end to that scenario. The dull witted brute might have been   
able to capture a child, but he was no match for Xena and her chakram.   
  
The girl clung to the tree, too frightened to leave its sheltering   
branches.  
"It's all right," Gabrielle coaxed again. "We won't hurt you. Xena   
will take care of you. Nothing bad will happen with her   
around."   
The girl loosened her death grip and asked, "How'd you learn to   
do that?"  
"Practice," Xena said. She turned and picked the lifeless man up   
and threw him over the saddle of his horse.  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes for the benefit of the child. "She's not   
big on small talk. Come down and I'll tell you story," she bribed.  
"I'm too big for stories."  
"No one's ever too big for a good story."  
The girl looked at her, a frown of indecision on her face. "Okay,   
but it has to have a happy ending." With that she twisted to face   
the tree and easily climbed down, landing with a bounce on the   
ground. She watched as Xena gathered the reins of the two horses   
and turned to continue along the road. "She's not a bad guy, is   
she?"  
"No," Gabrielle answered. "In fact she's quite the hero. She   
battles the gods themselves."   
"I'm Alikea," she interrupted.  
The bard's face softened. "I'm Gabrielle. What about your story?"  
Alikea answered with a blank look that suddenly turned sad.   
"Oh," she said softly. "My parents were killed in a raid on our   
village. Only a few of us survived. I left," she said matter-of-  
factly.  
"You left. End of story?"   
"I'm not just a kid."  
"No. But it's hard being alone," she said. The girl's shoulders fell   
slightly and Gabrielle quickly put her arm around them. "We'll   
make sure you get somewhere safe. We're going to Argos. How   
does that sound?"  
"Like my kind of town."  
  
  
Gabrielle hoped Alikea hadn't lost that spark she had as a child. So many things   
could happen to change a person, in just a short time. The week with Alikea had   
been a turning point in Gabrielle's early travels with the warrior. She'd witnessed a   
softness in her friend that she hadn't seen before. They had both seen a bit of   
themselves in the girl's independent spirit. Leaving her at the temple in the care of   
the priestesses once they had arrived in Argos had been hard, but Alikea had   
seemed to like it there and looked forward to helping with the day-to-day running of   
the temple. And she had. Alikea had gotten word to them, when she could, through   
the priestesses that traveled to the other temples. She had become an excellent   
student and had begun to teach others as well. Then the word came of her betrothal   
and a new life in another town. Three years and so much had changed.  
  
  
Finishing with her hair, Gabrielle stood and pulled her blonde mane back into a   
loose knot before walking to the basin. She scooped up the water letting it run down   
her face more than was necessary. After dabbing at her damp face, she stood there a   
moment, arms braced against the table, head hung low.  
  
*Solon. Her son. Her sun. My fault. All my fault.*  
  
She reached up and roughly pulled her hair loose, then quickly worked it into a   
more manageable style. With a sigh, Gabrielle reached down and looped her arm   
through the worn strap of her pack. She stepped forward and tugged at the heavy   
door. With a forced smile pushing the thoughts from her mind, she left the   
emptiness of the room behind.   
  
  
  
[ Clang, clink. Clang, clink ]  
  
  
The day was young, but the stablehand was already covered in dirt and sweat. He   
seemed distracted by the warrior woman's presence, occasionally lifting his eyes   
from the task before him and watching her quietly brushing the palomino. He   
appeared entranced by her rhythmic movements, but with a shake of his head   
moved past the dark figure and into the small back room as Gabrielle walked in   
through the open doors.   
  
"Xena. It's a beautiful morning!" She carried a half-eaten apple in one hand, but   
casually handed it over to the horse as she neared her.   
  
"You two have developed quite the rapport," Xena said dryly looking at her over the   
horse's saddle, which she was securing.   
  
"We understand each other a little better now. Don't we?" She stroked the mare's   
mane, but stepped away slightly when the horse swung her head back. She caught   
Xena's half-smile and reaffirmed, "...a little."   
  
Setting the straps firmly on the saddlebag, Xena sounded a short whistle and walked   
through the stable doors, both blondes followed.   
  
"Did you eat?"   
  
"Yes, I ate."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, Gabrielle. I'm sure."   
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know. If..."   
  
The workings of the stablehand grew faint as the two friends followed along the   
curve of the path leading out of town and into the rising sun.  
  
  
  
  
They walked in silence for the better part of the morning. The valley they were   
traveling through was magnificent, lush and emerald green; the day was clear; the   
sky a perfect cerulean blue. The mountains rose in the distance breaking through   
what clouds there were ahead of them. Athens was behind those mountains and   
beyond the sea, bustling with a different kind of life: trading, entertainment,   
politics... everything. Everything but what lay around them, and that *was*   
everything. City life had always called to her, but as Gabrielle breathed in the sweet   
air of the countryside, she couldn't imagine wanting anything else.  
  
"It is beautiful."  
  
Gabrielle turned to Xena, her jaw dropped in mock amazement.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't even. I can appreciate beauty."  
  
Gabrielle's eyes danced mischievously as her smile widened. "Of course you can."  
  
A terrible clanging sound interrupted their playful exchange. Xena tensed, and   
Gabrielle gripped her staff more firmly, but the noise had a familiar ring to it. They   
turned toward each other. "Joxer?" Then turned to look over their shoulders and   
back again. "Joxer." They were momentarily blinded as the sunlight bounced off his   
impossible helmet.  
  
"Well, at least he shows me a little respect."  
  
"I show you a little respect...*a little*."  
  
Struggling for breath, Joxer finally reached them. "Hi...guys." Even in this state he   
managed a goofy grin Gabrielle's way. With all the panting, he seemed more like a   
puppy dog than ever.  
  
"Do you need some water?"  
  
"Uh-uh, Gabby. I just need a second...Boy, you guys are fast!"  
  
With a final gulp of air, he stood up and looked at Gabrielle briefly before pinning   
his eyes on Xena. "I've been after you guys since I met up with Hercules and Iolaus   
in Argos. They said you were headed this way for a wedding or something. When I   
heard that, I knew you'd be going to Mycenae afterward for the festival." With a   
quick look to Gabrielle he added, "Right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, we're going." Gabrielle shot a questioning look at Xena who raised a   
brow before turning back to Joxer. Xena's expression softened. "You're more than   
welcome to join us."  
  
The ever-clumsy warrior-in-training beamed. "Thanks, guys!" He stepped between   
them as the women turned to continue on their journey.  
  
The sun reached its apex overhead throwing its beams down upon them as Joxer   
began to recount his latest adventures. His voice boomed out over the valley mixing   
with the laughter and groaning of his friends who had to duck occasionally to avoid   
his wildly gesturing arms.  
  
Despite a rather glum start, and one too many nose tweakings, it promised to be a   
good day for everyone.   
  
End Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"No, Joxer. Up, up." Grabbing his wrist, Xena raised his arm in front of his face,   
emphasizing her point with a few quick, but solid blows of her sword against his.  
  
Gabrielle sidestepped the pair. She'd grown accustomed to their impromptu lessons   
and merely avoided any adverse contact during their drills.   
  
"Joxer the Headless, dropped his arm, a bloody mess," she sung softly as she passed   
them.  
  
Xena turned her head slightly toward the bard. "Sprain any ankles lately?"  
  
Joxer lowered his sword. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No, Joxer," Xena assured, continuing her instruction as they walked behind   
Gabrielle. "Just remember to keep..."   
  
*[Sprain any ankles lately?]*   
  
Xena was actually trying to compare the two of them? At least she had been able to   
learn, and she acknowledged her shortcomings. Or did she? Did the bard feel   
threatened by Xena's relationship with the struggling "warrior"?  
  
She dug her staff deeper into the soft, fertile earth. Midea had been a blur in the   
distance for the last half of an hour; it wouldn't be much longer now. Squinting, she   
tried to bring into view the outline of the wall and the town itself nestled against the   
mountainside.   
  
"Ohhh! I get it. So..."  
  
She sighed. Concentrating on what lay before her wasn't keeping her mind off of   
what was transpiring directly behind her. Could she actually be jealous of Joxer?   
  
*No*  
*No.*  
  
She threw a look backward at the dark heads lowered close to one another, both   
staring intently at the other. She shook her head.  
  
*No.*   
*Yes.*   
*A little.*  
  
She groaned inwardly. Jealous of Joxer. What next?  
  
"Okay, we're almost there, why don't we pick it up some?" Petty, childish, but also   
effective. As Xena drew up next to her and Joxer stepped in on her left, she felt   
better. Much better.   
  
  
  
  
The beast loomed over them; teeth bared, flesh-rending claws unsheathed, taut   
muscles aching for release. And crouched at a short distance was its near twin. They   
were flanked, a beast on either side.  
  
"Pretty nasty, huh?" Joxer had placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in to   
get a better look, but as she turned to look at him, he quickly removed it as if her   
skin had become a bed of hot coals. He stepped away as his eyes wandered over to   
the first table in the agora. She was amazed that he could be such a hit with Meg   
and her *girls*; he could be so awkward around Xena and herself.  
  
She took one last look at the statues before passing through the gate. So realistic, it   
looked as if the lions would spring from their perches high up on the wall and tear   
through the crowd within. They weren't on as grand a scale as in Mycenae, she   
noted, but still, they were impressive.  
  
She watched as Xena moved along, weaving in and out amongst the gaily dressed   
people.  
  
"I didn't realize Alikea's wedding would be such an event," Xena said over her   
shoulder.  
  
"Well, obviously, the children and their families have taken to her."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"How do you guys know this girl, Alikea?" Joxer asked after catching up with them.  
  
"We helped rid her of a troublesome admirer."  
  
"Fought off another slaver?" Joxer interpreted Xena's remark.  
  
"You got it," Gabrielle confirmed.  
  
"Ah-huh."  
  
"Xena?" The shout carried itself out over the heads of the people in the nearly filled   
agora.  
  
The trio turned to the left to see a boy of about eleven or twelve years moving   
swiftly down the terraces. He stopped in front of Xena, slightly out of breath, but   
more from excitement than exertion. "You *are* Xena?" Part question, part   
statement, he waited eagerly for her reply.  
  
"Yes, I am Xena, and who are you?" Her voice and posture changed subtly, an edge   
of darkness and strength winding its way around her.  
  
The boy rocked back on his heels, his eyes grew even wider. "I'm Ceyx," he   
answered quickly.  
  
Gabrielle smiled. Xena was incredible; you have to give the fans what they want,   
after all.  
  
"And..." she urged him on flatly.  
  
"And...Oh, and Alikea wanted me to keep an eye out for you. I spotted you outside   
the gates, but getting through all those people..." He gestured around them, the tone   
of his voice implying that Xena, experienced in keeping watch herself, would of   
course understand the problem that people with *their* important duties had.  
  
Xena clasped a hand on his shoulder. "You did a fine job. Excellent work, Ceyx."  
  
He tried sticking his small chest up even further than it was already extended, but   
mostly he beamed with pride.  
  
Relaxing slightly, the proper image having been established, Xena asked, "Are you   
to take us to her?"  
  
"Yes," he looked toward Joxer, "but he can't come. I'm allowed, but *I'm* an   
exception."  
  
"I see. Joxer?"  
  
"That's okay. You guys go ahead, that's stuff for-- uhm, friends." His eyes darted   
around the busy plaza. "I'll just hang out down here and meet up with you after the   
processional." Gabrielle lost sight of him as he dove into the crowd. He looked   
relieved having just been spared from the agony of what he obviously considered   
"girl stuff."   
  
Joxer.  
  
She turned to follow Xena and Ceyx up to where Alikea waited. At first glance,   
what she saw startled her: the way the sun shone off his sandy hair; the way Xena's   
arm stretched easily across his shoulders; he was about the same size, the same   
shape. At first glance, she had seen Solon. She began to ascend the terraces, and for   
the second time in the same day, she forced a smile in hopes of pushing away the   
suffocating guilt that threatened to mar what should be a joyful, lighthearted day.   
  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"You made it!" Alikea twisted around eliciting a small admonishment from the   
woman who was standing over her tying flowers into the girl's long, ebony hair.  
  
"Oh, Ula. I'm sorry." She shifted back around and raised her voice slightly. "I'm so   
glad you came."  
  
Gabrielle entered first, dropping her pack in the corner before striding over to the   
window seat. "How could we miss such an important day in your life?"  
  
And she had made a good life for herself here in Midea, if her surroundings were   
any indication. It was a small room, but it was bright and filled with little touches   
that showed she was loved: a coverlet embroidered with the same small, pale blue   
flowers that now adorned her hair, obviously her favorite; crude little dolls   
fashioned from wood and bits of old fabric, gifts from her students from the look of   
them; dried flowers laid in bunches everywhere, moments in time kept alive by their   
presence.  
  
Being careful not to interfere with the preparations, Gabrielle leaned forward to   
touch a hand to Alikea's arm in lieu of an embrace. Turning to Xena she asked,   
"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, Xena?"  
  
Xena stood by the door as if afraid to intrude or unsure of what to do. Anyone could   
see this wasn't exactly her forte. "Your impending marriage must agree with you,"   
she offered with a slight smile as she stepped further into the room.  
  
It certainly appeared that way. Alikea's brown eyes sparkled, the joy spilling over   
and softening her rather awkward features. *All brides are beautiful,* Gabrielle   
thought. She'd felt that way as well once; it had been one of the best feelings in her   
life. She sighed softly. The gods were obviously set on filling her day with   
memories.   
  
"Thank you," Alikea blushed at the compliment and her smile deepened. "I have so   
much to tell you both. Oh, but I'm being rude. I should introduce you. This is Ula,   
my dearest friend here in Midea." She raised her head a bit to indicate the woman   
behind her.  
  
"Hello." Ula turned to face them and smiled as her fingers continued working the   
flowers. She was a striking woman for someone of her size - small, but shapely. Her   
saffron robe was the perfect accent to her tanned skin and auburn hair. "There's no   
need to introduce *them*," she said down to the girl. "I know all about you." She   
nodded her head first at the tall warrior, "Xena," then at the bard, "Gabrielle. She's   
been fretting over your arrival for days." She lowered her eyes to look at her   
creation. "There. I think that'll do."  
  
Ula placed her hands on Alikea's shoulders guiding her gently forward to stand so   
they could see the full effect. She had grown over the past few years so that now she   
stood nearly a head taller than Gabrielle. Her intricately folded chiton of the palest   
blue fell gently down her legs, stopping just above her ankles.  
  
"Oh Alikea! You're getting married." Gabrielle stepped forward and wrapped her   
arms around the girl, holding her tightly.  
  
"I know," she whispered into Gabrielle's hair.  
  
As Gabrielle drew back, Xena's hand came forward and brushed at Alikea's hair,   
briefly touching a delicate flower. "Softies, the both of you," she murmured.  
  
"And you're not, is that right?" Ula asked from behind them.  
  
Xena brought her hand back quickly. "Yes."  
  
"Yes, you are? Or, yes, you aren't? Gabrielle teased.  
  
"Leave her be, Gabrielle," Alikea laughed. "You two are still at it."  
  
"Yes and I can't seem to shake her."  
  
Gabrielle responded by playfully shoving her shoulder into Xena's arm on her way   
to grab Alikea's hand. She pulled the girl back with her as she sat down by the   
window. "Now, tell us everything we missed. Everything," she encouraged.  
  
Xena moved quietly to the bed, lifting up her scabbard and placing it close to her as   
she sat down.  
  
"I can't tell a story like you, Gabrielle."  
  
"Well, give me the basic story, and I'll write it up for you on your very own scroll.   
That'll be my gift to you both; the story of how you fell in love." Her hands came to   
rest over her heart, her mind already putting together the untold tale.  
  
"Well, the beginning isn't very romantic," Alikea admitted. "We met in a stable."  
  
"A stable." She dropped her hands as her imaginings clunked to a stop.  
  
"Yes," she laughed, "Ceyx, who you've already met - he's Ula's son. Well, he was   
my first student. After I had a proper school started with a dozen or so of the other   
children, Ceyx thought he could get away with anything, since we *are* friends as   
well. He used to go down to the stables when he was supposed to be in class. He still   
does. He loves horses, and he really does like to help. He'd do all sorts of little   
chores down there. Well, it became a regular occurrence, my having to go down and   
tear him from Zarek's side. Zarek, he's my fiancé. At first, I didn't like him very   
much, the circumstances as they were. He wasn't much to look at either, covered in   
dirt and sweat - big and scruffy. Well, he cleans up very nice."  
  
"That he does," Ula agreed from the bed where she now sat next to Xena. "I don't   
know why he insists on working that stable himself."  
  
Alikea smiled shyly. "He is wonderful. He's so kind, and he has a very gentle spirit.   
I think that's why he works so well with the horses. He's very calming." She lowered   
her head and smiled. "We started taking walks together inside the town wall, up   
toward the theatre, and outside, along the mountain trails. He brings me flowers   
every day." Her last words were barely audible. Her eyes seemed far off, as if she   
were remembering all those times together.  
  
At that moment a man's voice was heard outside the door. It opened a crack and   
Ceyx's head appeared in the small space. "It's time," he hissed, eyes wide.  
  
Gabrielle turned to look out the window. The day had slowly darkened to night.  
  
Alikea stood and nervously smoothed at wrinkles that weren't there. She looked to   
Ula anxiously.  
  
"You're lovely, child," she assured. "Come now. We'll gather the gifts."  
  
Alikea nodded her head silently as Ula headed for the door. "Well?" The woman   
stopped short of the hall and faced Xena and Gabrielle.   
  
The friends exchanged a quizzical look before standing.  
  
"They know, don't they?"  
  
"Know what?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I want you to walk with Ula, Spyros, and Ceyx as my family. You are my family."   
She seemed uncertain as to how they would respond.  
  
"Of course! Oh, Alikea, we'd be honored. It's--"  
  
"Don't start again, Gabrielle." Xena headed for the door asking Ula, "Just how   
many gifts are there?"  
  
"Xena." Gabrielle followed on her heels.  
  
"She's only kidding, Gabrielle!" Alikea called out after them.   
  
  
The sounds of bells and lutes played out over the townspeople as the lines of men   
and women descended the terrace from Alikea's room. Some played, others carried   
torches to light the way, although the nearly full moon lit up the night sky and the   
town below. Alikea's family, laden with baskets of fruit, breads, and various   
household goods, followed as she slowly began the trip to Zarek's house. Upon   
reaching level ground, Alikea stepped into the waiting chariot to be escorted the rest   
of the way. All the while, her friends continued to light the way and make the music   
that would ward off any evil spirits.  
  
Gabrielle looked over at Xena. A smile had crept onto her face and seemed to be   
intent on remaining there. The torches threw down a soft golden light that added a   
becoming glow to her hair and warmed her face. Xena must have sensed her   
friend's stare and looked down at her. She didn't try to hide her happiness - if   
anything, it appeared to increase as she looked down at her friend.  
  
As they rounded a bend, Gabrielle spotted Joxer standing at the edge of the   
procession. He was looking in their direction with the oddest expression. Not odd   
for him - she'd seen it before; jaw dropped slightly, lips parted just a bit too much,   
helmet carelessly worked between his hands. The man had no attention span   
whatsoever. He should have been watching the bride, which is probably what he   
*had* been doing, before being distracted by thoughts of an imagined victory or   
embellished good deed. Now, he stood there looking, not exactly at her, but more   
*through* her. She caught his eyes and his face reddened before he quickly turned   
away. *At least*, she thought, *he has the sense to be embarrassed by his   
absentmindedness.*  
  
The procession continued through the town coming to a stop at the couple's home.   
The group gathered around as Alikea stepped down from the chariot and took the   
final steps to the man standing by the entranceway. There could be no doubt he   
adored her, as Gabrielle watched his warm grey eyes follow his bride's path to him.   
He circled his arm down around her waist and drew her firmly to his side as he led   
her over the threshold. They made a handsome, if contrasting, couple. Her skin was   
milky white; his was darkened by years spent in the sun. He was fair-haired; she   
had hair as black as night. He was a giant of a man; his hands could encompass her   
waist. He *did* clean up very nice, with his long white tunic and high black boots.   
  
Friends and family followed the couple through the court and into the hall, stopping   
at the central hearth where they proceeded to toss the grains and fruits around the   
couple that would insure a fertile and prosperous union.  
  
"Xena, isn't it just the--" Gabrielle broke off mid-sentence and ducked her head   
down and to the side as a variety of grains slid over her, through her hair, and into   
her top. "Xena!" She scowled up at the warrior. She didn't look very warrior-like at   
the moment; her mouth was turned up into a Meg-like smile, those blue eyes of hers   
that could turn a strong man weak, in more ways than one, sparkled mischievously.   
Her hand was still raised, though its contents had already been deployed.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oops. Sorry."   
  
"You just can't enjoy a nice, romantic moment, can you?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'm enjoying myself... immensely."   
  
The crowd began to thin as people spread out to wish the couple well and to mingle   
with the other guests.  
  
"Maybe you should be off with the other children." Gabrielle scanned the crowd.  
  
"He was back along the procession, he should be in here somewhere now, though."  
  
"Who?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Joxer. That's who you're looking for, isn't it?"  
  
"Joxer? No. I was merely observing the people. It helps me to write. I try to notice   
conversation styles, natural movements of the body, that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh. Well. He's over in the exedra."  
  
"Where?" Gabrielle turned in the direction Xena was facing. She caught sight of   
him in the recess biting into an apple. "What's he *doing*? Do you know he wasn't   
even paying attention this evening? It was so beautiful - all the people, the torches,   
the chariot. He wasn't even paying attention," she repeated as they moved closer to   
him.  
  
"Who wasn't paying attention?" Joxer asked through a bite of apple.  
  
"You," she said crossly. "And you're not supposed to be eating that." She pulled the   
half-eaten apple from his grasp. "That's a gift for the couple."  
  
"Really?" His eyes darted to his pack. "Um, well, does that mean I have to give back   
the ones I picked up for Argo?"  
  
"No," Xena answered before Gabrielle could continue. "That was thoughtful of you,   
Joxer. Argo will appreciate it." Xena raised her brows as she turned to look down at   
the bard.  
  
"What?" she whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
Joxer's face broke out in a broad grin. "She does love apples."  
  
"All horses like apples, Joxer." *Someone has to be the voice of reason.*  
  
"Now, that's true," came a deep voice from behind. Turning, they found Alikea and   
Zarek standing close behind. Gabrielle quickly leaned in for another hug.  
  
"Gabrielle, you're going to crush me before this day is over. Let go and meet my   
husband." She turned a loving gaze toward the man at her side. "Zarek, this is Xena   
and Gabrielle, my very own heroes."  
  
"Hello." He reached out and clasped Xena's arm in his own. "It's good to meet you. I   
have a lot to thank you for." He rested his other hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Both   
of you."  
  
"It was a good day for us as well; we made a dear friend," said Gabrielle.  
  
"Speaking of friends..." Alikea motioned toward Joxer.  
  
"Oh, that's Joxer--"  
  
"Joxer the Migh--"  
  
"-- we met up with him today. We travel together sometimes."  
  
Joxer started to lower his outstretched hand, but Alikea caught and held it gently.   
"Any friend of this pair, is a friend of mine."  
  
"Ours," Zarek corrected.  
  
"Ours."  
  
"Thanks. You look pretty," he added quickly.  
  
"Oh that's just the moonlight and the torches. Everyone looks good in this lighting."  
  
"Yeah," Joxer agreed softly. Addressing Xena, he added, "I wasn't sure where we   
were going to stay tonight. I talked with a man at the stables, and he said we could   
stay there."  
  
"No you can't," Zarek stated firmly.  
  
"But *he* said we--"  
  
"I run those stables, Joxer, and I say you can't," he insisted. "You'll stay at the inn."  
  
"Zarek's parents own an inn as well. Nearly an entire section of town, actually,"   
Alikea explained. "But...he insists on working with those horses. I think it's just an   
excuse to stay unkempt." She smiled up at him.  
  
"An inn would be nice, thank you. If you'll let us know which one, we'll head over   
there now. It's getting late. We should leave you in peace," Xena said.  
  
"Jayr said he would be leaving soon, he'll show you the way." He walked over to an   
older man and spoke with him a moment. The man smiled and nodded his head as   
Zarek returned.  
  
"There now. You're all set. And you have anything you like while you're there and   
stay as long as you like, too. It's on the house."  
  
"Thanks!" Joxer chimed in.   
  
That man could eat a horse. *No wonder he was always trying to get on Argo's good   
side,* she thought.   
"Come on, Joxer," Gabrielle urged before saying her farewell. "We'll come over   
tomorrow. Hopefully you won't be too swamped with visitors. Wait. More gifts. I   
hope you do have a lot of guests tomorrow."  
  
"It was nice meeting all of you." Zarek said. "Thank you for coming. I know it   
meant a lot to Ali."  
  
"Well, it meant a lot to us as well," Xena replied before joining Jayr. They   
immediately struck up a conversation. After saying their final good-byes, Joxer and   
Gabrielle followed the pair out onto the street and past rows of darkened houses.   
Gabrielle guessed that everyone was either already in bed or still at the gathering.   
  
Jayr and Xena continued to talk back and forth in front of them, but Joxer was being   
unusually quiet since the "apple" incident. Of course, he didn't *have* to say   
anything to irritate her, did he? Why did he get under her skin so badly? He was   
worse than Perdicus back in Poteidaia before she left with Xena. No matter what   
that man had said or done, she always seemed-- Gabrielle stopped abruptly. "No." It   
wasn't possible.   
  
Joxer took a few more steps before he noticed and turned to see why she had   
stopped. He was looking more at the ground under her feet than at her when he   
asked, "What? Did you forget something?"  
  
"Um, no. No. It's nothing." She closed the gap between them and kept right on   
walking - quickly. "I'm working on a scroll for Alikea and Zarek and it's just not   
coming together in here," she tapped at her head. Something *wasn't* right in   
there. She tried to rid her face of the flush that had come over it before Joxer caught   
up to her again.  
  
"Hey, Gabby. Why ya running?" He jogged up beside her.  
  
She slowed her pace. "Oh. I'm just thinking. The mind's working double time, so   
the feet are trying to keep up," she rattled on. *Could...? No*. She looked over at   
him; helmet askew, armor jangling, that lopey walk...  
  
*Oh, gods. What a day.*   
  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
The warm droplet glided slowly across her brow, picking up speed as it rolled down   
over her temple. She squirmed uncomfortably as the bead of sweat worked its way   
into the inner curves of her ear. Sitting up, she jammed a finger into her ear to catch   
it, but she was too late - it had already made its escape down the rabbit hole to mix   
with the thoughts that had been bumbling around in there, scaring off pleasant   
dreams. She fell back onto the pillow and hugged her arms tightly to her chest.  
  
"Would you please just go to sleep...or go next door and talk to him," grumbled the   
form next her.  
  
The sound of Xena's voice startled her. Gabrielle turned onto her side to face the   
warrior. "What do you mean?"  
  
Amid a tangle of black hair, a lid raised to reveal an icy blue eye. "Joxer."  
  
"I know who's in the room next to us. Why would I go talk to *him*?"  
  
"Gabrielle." The woman turned onto her back and shoved the hair from her face.   
"Did something happen on the way to the inn this evening?"  
  
"No." *How does she know?* she thought. "What would have happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know I've never seen you drink as much as you did tonight.   
It looked to me like you were trying to dull some unwanted feelings. At first, I   
thought it was," she hesitated, "what we discussed the other night, or other   
memories that might be nearer the surface today. But then I noticed how you were   
avoiding even the slightest look in Joxer's direction. A cutting comment, a pull at   
an earlobe, or a tweak of his nose, I'd understand, but complete avoidance, and what   
seemed like forced cheerfulness, well..." Xena turned her head and looked at   
Gabrielle - obviously waiting for a response.  
  
"I don't know," Gabrielle said softly after a moment's silence. She let her head sink   
back into the cool pillow unconsciously shielding most of her face from Xena's   
gaze. "He annoys me. He drives me up the wall...I felt the same way about Perdicus.   
He loved me...and I loved him. Does that mean Joxer loves me? Do I...Do I love   
Joxer? I can't love *him*. I feel so confused, and I'm not even sure why."   
  
For the first time since she'd reached the inn, the tension left Gabrielle's body as   
exhaustion, both mental and physical, claimed her. She felt the touch of Xena's   
hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you how Joxer feels, and only you know what's in   
your heart." Her strong hand moved up to cradle Gabrielle's head, and she shifted to   
hold the now gently weeping bard who, in turn, snuggled into the curve of her   
friend's neck.   
  
"Gabby...Gabby?" She could hear him calling to her, but he was so far away.   
"Gabby." He was closer now - above her. The hesitant touch of his hand on her arm   
finally woke her. She opened her green eyes slowly, her head still in the clouds.   
Joxer stood by the bed shifting his weight anxiously over one foot, then another.   
"Gabby? You okay? You sure did have a lot to drink last night. How'd you sleep?"   
She groaned and pulled the sheet up over her head as she rolled away from him.  
  
"Gab, c'mon. Xena wants us to meet her at the head of the western mountain   
path...Gabby." She could feel the bed shift as he leaned toward her. He'd begun to   
nudge her over but suddenly fell forward onto her with an "Umph."   
  
"Sorry, Gabby. Sorry." His attempts at extricating himself from the delicate   
situation led only to his further entanglement in the bed clothes and Gabrielle.  
  
"Joxer!" She jerked herself onto her back to give his chest a push off and away from   
her, but stopped with her hands resting against that horrible armor. His eyes were   
filled with shock, embarrassment, and something more. She looked closer. *How   
could I have not known? How could I have missed it?* She raised a hand tentatively   
and pushed his helmet away instead. Weaving her fingers through his hair, she   
pulled herself up and Joxer closer, all the while looking into his soft, brown eyes.   
She watched as the shock deepened, but the embarrassment fled. The love, which   
had been hidden from her now, melted the fear that had wrapped itself around her   
heart. She could feel his breath mingling with her own just as her lips met his...   
  
  
"Gabby...Gabby?" The door crashed open as he stepped into the room. "Gabby? You   
okay? You sure did have a lot to drink last night. How'd you sleep?"  
  
Before he made it two more steps into the room, Gabrielle had jumped up and   
bounded over to him. Trying not to touch him, but wanting him out of the room, she   
gave him a few quick pushes back towards the door.  
  
"Gab, c'mon. Xena wants us to meet her at the head of the western mountain   
path...Gabby?"  
  
The door muffled her name as she slammed it shut on him. She flung her back   
against it for good measure and tried desperately to erase the last few moments from   
her mind.   
  
  
  
"Fayr told me last night that Medantivas and Imari were last seen heading this   
way."   
  
"But weren't they just passing through town? They could have just continued on   
their journey."   
  
"That's true, but now this child, Claudio, has been taken from the same general area   
by what Ceyx swears was a large bird," she paused, the look on her face conveying   
her seriousness. Pointing to a place farther along the path, she added, "Whatever it   
was, it happened up there."   
  
The small group continued the climb up the rocky incline. The trail was wide   
enough for the three of them to walk abreast, but Joxer kept to himself by following   
a short distance behind the two women. Gabrielle had been more than unpleasant   
towards him when she finally ventured from the room earlier that morning.   
Although she did feel some guilt over her actions (he really had done nothing to   
deserve her bad attitude - this time), she was grateful for the distance it created.  
  
They came to a halt as they neared the rock face. The wall before them was broken   
by two small openings. Xena stepped forward ducking into the archway on her left.   
She leaned out of the darkness after a quick look around to say, "You two go in that   
way. These probably link up further on. If not, meet me out here after checking it   
out."  
  
"Should you go alone, Xena?" Gabrielle blurted out. Her question was met with a   
blank stare. "Well, there is a rather big bird on the loose... Do you know what talons   
can do to a girl's skin?" she tried.  
  
"Gabrielle, don't worry. I think I'll be just fine, and Joxer will protect you from any   
feathered nasties, I'm sure."  
  
Sarcasm wasn't what she had been looking for. Joxer in close quarters was not what   
she'd been looking for. Gabrielle turned and gave him a pained smile as he stepped   
past her. He looked at Xena for a moment before lowering his head and entering the   
cave. It wasn't the look of someone wounded by his true love, more an appeal for   
understanding and sympathy. Obviously, he wasn't thrilled with the situation either.   
He didn't love her - how could he love her, when she treated him the way she did?   
Gabrielle's confusion deepened as she followed him into the darkness.   
  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Most of the cave was hidden in shadows. It was dark and damp. Water trickled   
softly nearby. Gabrielle sighed. "Perfect," she whispered. She squinted, trying to   
force her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A few steps into the cave the ceiling rose,   
and Joxer was able to stand up fully. As he did, the light from his torch reflected a   
sadness she'd never seen in him, but with another flicker he was once again the man   
she knew. Or had known before her revelation (real or imagery) of the previous   
night. She still wasn't even sure what that revelation was exactly.  
  
"Claudio? Claudio, are you in here?" Joxer's call broke through her thoughts, and   
she paused briefly in her steps. She mentally chastised herself. A child was missing,   
lost back in this cavern somewhere after having been frightened by a bird, of all   
things, and her mind was everywhere but where it should be - tuned to helping find   
the boy.  
  
Joxer stopped and turned, asking, "Did you hear something, Gabby?"  
  
"No. He's probably further in." She took a breath, gathered her thoughts, and   
focused her attention on the task at hand. Or, she tried to, but was distracted again,   
this time by a foul stench that filled the tunnel. "What is that smell?"  
  
  
"I don't know. I noticed it when we came in." Laying a finger alongside his nose, he   
added, "All great cooks have good noses. Anyway, I figured something crawled in   
here to die." They looked at one another in the darkness for a moment, and then   
pushed on at a quickened pace. They continued to call for the boy, but were met   
only with the echo of their own cries. The passageway became brighter and began to   
widen. The smell worsened with every step.  
  
"Oh no. I guess this is it, we've come to the other end," Gabrielle said. She tried to   
push aside her fear of what they would find there. A few more steps and she   
realized she had jumped to the wrong conclusion - on both counts, thankfully. It   
*was* the light of day, but from an opening in the ceiling above them, not the exit.   
And they didn't find Claudio - alive or dead.  
  
They stood now in what looked like a room, but was actually an intersection of their   
tunnel and Xena's. "I take it there's been no sign of him down your way?" Xena   
asked as she emerged from the darkness to their left.  
  
"No," Gabrielle answered. "Should we continue on?" She gestured to the tunnel   
ahead of her.  
  
Xena studied her surroundings for a moment before crossing to the darkened area   
between the remaining passageways.  
  
With his eyes opened wide and mouth twisted to one side, Joxer stood looking up at   
the sky above them. "Wow. You could drive a chariot through there." Raising his   
brows a bit he added, "Of course, it'd have to be a flying chariot."  
  
Gabrielle opened her mouth to respond to his inane comment, but stopped when   
Xena spoke from where she crouched along the far wall. "Or a very...large...bird,"   
the warrior said slowly as she stood and turned to face them.  
  
"By the gods," Gabrielle gasped. In her hand, Xena held one end of the biggest   
feathers she'd ever seen. It stretched out at least four, maybe five, feet.   
  
"Hey Gabby. Think of all the big stories you could write with that quill."  
  
The bard was little amused. She reached up and gave the man's earlobe a merciless   
twist.  
  
"Ow!" Joxer favored the sore appendage.  
  
Ignoring him, she strode over to Xena, eyeing the feather as Xena let it fall to the   
ground. "A bird really did take Claudio? And those men..." Gabrielle couldn't   
believe what she was seeing. She tore her eyes away from the slightly shiny bit of   
plumage lying by her feet and looked instead to her friend for some rational   
explanation.  
  
"Harpies," she said matter-of-factly, tapping her fingers on her midsection as she   
eyed the room.  
  
"Harpies? But you killed them, didn't you? "  
  
"A few, I think."  
  
"Guys...what are Harpies?" Joxer asked. He looked a little frightened himself. His   
head was turned slightly to the side as if he wanted to take a look around, but was   
afraid of just what he might find standing behind him.  
  
Gabrielle shook her head. "That's right. Your parents wouldn't have told you. Why   
tell stories of retribution when they wanted to *encourage* misdeeds and acts of   
malice? And I bet your brother didn't scare too easily anyway."  
  
Joxer's eyes darted back and forth, a small frown forming. "Should I be offended?"  
  
"No, Joxer," Xena said, nudging Gabrielle slightly as she walked by her. "Harpies   
are bird-like women..."  
  
"Bird-like women? They are birds, Xena. Well, mostly bird anyway, with the faces   
of beautiful maidens and huge, deadly claws of brass. Whatever they touch carries a   
horrible stench for eternity." Xena rolled her eyes as the bard took over the story.   
"They swoop down on the unjust and carry them off to Hades to meet their   
punishment." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course, sometimes they take   
them to the Furies. And sometimes they're the ones responsible for things that have   
gone missing..."  
  
"And sometimes, they steal children," Xena added quietly.  
  
"Why?" Joxer asked.  
  
"Because they can," she answered darkly. "But they shouldn't be living here. Or, she   
shouldn't be living here. I'm pretty sure we're dealing with only one of them. It'd be   
a lot messier with any more roosting here. But what is she doing taking children?   
What could they have done so wrong that she saw fit to have them taken and tried   
for their wrong doings? This just doesn't smell right...for more reasons than the   
most obvious."  
  
"We should search the rest of the cave," Gabrielle suggested.  
  
"Yes we should, but if Claudio were still in here, he'd be *in here*," she pointed.   
"This is her nest."   
  
  
  
"So what exactly are we going to tell the townspeople?"  
  
"I've considered that; I think it's best to tell them the truth..."  
  
Gabrielle stopped her downward descent and stared at her.  
  
"...that we found nothing that pointed us to where Claudio is."  
  
Gabrielle released the air that had gathered in her lungs. "That's better."  
  
"I realize it's best not to start a panic, Gabrielle. We'll just suggest that everyone   
stay clear of the area. We wouldn't want anyone to disturb any clues."  
  
"And that's why Xena gets the big dinars," Joxer nodded in understanding.  
  
Gabrielle shook her head and smiled. He certainly knew how to lighten a mood. He   
could be serious, when it counted. He'd eased her mind when they'd finished their   
search without finding the boy. She'd lost hope, assumed the worst must have   
happened. Claudio had been taken from here; it had to mean he was already dead.   
Sensing her anguish, Joxer had comforted her with a touch of his hand to her   
shoulder, a look of unwavering certainty, and words spoken softly and earnestly:   
  
*"It's okay, Gabby. Claudio's alive; we didn't find anything to   
tell us otherwise. He'll be back with his family soon. You and   
Xena can do anything."  
  
"There are times when we'd be lost without you, Joxer."*  
  
  
The words had slipped out. Slipped out, that's how she thought of it. Had similar   
words, feelings, been fighting to stay hidden, unspoken, unheard? If so, for how   
long?  
  
His reaction had been a quiet one as his eyes widened in disbelief. That had hurt. It   
was as though he couldn't believe that she'd say something kind to him. But he had   
recovered quickly, turning from her as he set into his usual "Joxer the Mighty"   
persona. She hadn't been annoyed, though. She'd actually laughed and given his   
back a friendly little pat. *Well, maybe a little harder than that.*  
  
Gabrielle let her eyes wander over to where he now walked beside Xena. *He isn't   
an ugly man,* she mused. *It's that awful outfit.* She thought back, remembering   
the man he had become under Aphrodite's spell. *Every other time that bell rung,   
he'd been...he'd been dashing... charming...handsome.* She shook her head trying   
to rattle whatever it was that had worked itself loose. She trained her eyes on the   
rocky path beneath her feet, but her thoughts stayed with Joxer. Obviously,   
whatever it was that had been knocked out of place had not yet fallen back.   
  
The troubled woman's last thoughts before they entered the town again were: *He   
could be that man. He could. But is this man really all that bad? And would I care   
for him any other way? Care for him? Aphrodite, if you have anything to do with   
this...*   
  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"All to *my*self."   
  
The young bard threw herself back onto the soft bed. Tucking her hands behind her   
head, she gazed up dreamily at the shadow-filled ceiling before turning her   
attention to her friend standing in the doorway. She was greeted with a familiar,   
withering look. "I could change things around, if you like--give you the middle   
watch that Joxer was nice enough to volunteer for."   
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes. "No, thank you, Xena. Don't let the Harpies bite."   
  
*Harpies*, she thought as she heard the door close. *Really. Someone playing a   
practical joke more than likely. I can't believe I was actually worried by that   
nonsense. Harpies, ha. And Joxer ... I must be losing my mind. Joxer ...*   
  
  
  
"[ "...the Miiighhhtteee...aaghhh--" ]   
  
"Wha--" Gabrielle began in sleepy confusion. Scanning the room, she noticed that   
Xena was already dashing through the door. *Joxer.* She jumped from the bed, tore   
at the bedclothes that were tangled around her, and, grabbing her staff, quickly   
followed.   
  
The pair flew down the stairs nearly colliding with the innkeeper's wife and   
upsetting the load of bedding in her arms. Gabrielle shouted their apologies and   
they were soon charging up the palely lit path toward the cave that Joxer had   
obviously continued to watch through his shift and well into Gabrielle's. *Why does   
he do that? Serves him right. If he's lying up here torn to bits, well, it's his own   
fault. I should have been here, now, not him.* Her thoughts were cut off by a   
horrifying screech from above. She froze. The source of the terrible noise, just   
barely visible flying off to the north, was a large--an extremely large--bird ... with   
long flowing hair.   
  
"It's ... it's a..." Gabrielle stammered.   
  
"Harpy. It's a Harpy, Gabrielle," the warrior said evenly as she re-sheathed her   
sword. "You've out-talked a Cyclops, wakened Titans, and been turned into a   
Bacchae--and this..." she lifted her brow. "...is a shock?" Her mood darkened as she   
added, "Besides, I think you are missing the most important point--she has Joxer.".  
  
Gabrielle looked off into the distance squinting as she tried to focus on the dark   
spot trailing beneath the Harpy. She turned sharply, eyes wide. "Joxer? ... Joxer!"   
*It *should* have been me.*   
  
"...and *he* has Ceyx."   
  
"Ceyx?" She swung around once more, but found only a speck far off in the early   
morning sky. "Ceyx." She spun back toward Xena, but the words wouldn't come.   
She could only shake her head.   
  
Xena grabbed her by the forearms. "Gabrielle."   
  
"I'm okay." She brushed her hands away. "I'm okay."   
  
Xena nodded her head silently.   
  
"So what are we going to do? How are we supposed to get them back?" She gazed   
out over the mountainside--such a peaceful setting: blue sky, white, fluffy clouds,   
and a now brilliant sun rising behind them, throwing its warm glow over the rocky   
landscape. *So serene.*   
  
"*Where* is she taking them?" She grasped the top of her staff with both hands   
and nestled her head against the softness of her arms. "...and why?"   
  
Xena gave her shoulders a good squeeze. "We *will* get them back."   
  
As they began the descent to town, Gabrielle could see from the set of Xena's jaw   
and the stiffness of her carriage that a plan was already being formed--and if it   
didn't work out in their favor--someone was going to pay.   
  
  
  
The heel of Xena's boot met the worn marble with a loud crack. She walked   
purposefully to the next, and, raising her foot, felled another marker. Six   
tombstones now lay in pieces on the ground, marking the haphazard line of her   
assault.   
  
"Xena, please stop." Gabrielle urged. "I don't think it's working, and--"   
  
"It'll work. He just wants to make sure I mean business." As if to make her point,   
Xena swung her foot toward another marble slab.   
  
"That's enough!" the dark voice echoed over the remains of the old grave circle.   
Xena lowered her foot and raised her head to look over Gabrielle's shoulder at their   
guest. Placing her hands on her hips, she toed at the debris. "What took you so long,   
Hades?" She cocked her head and managed to look vaguely concerned. "You look   
like death."   
  
"Wrong sibling. Are you going to explain this desecration, or toy with me? I've got   
nowhere to go, and people to judge."   
  
"I thought you might be bored: no major wars; no disasters that I've heard of; no   
Persephone to keep you entertained. I thought you might need a distraction."   
  
Hades stepped around Gabrielle, weaving his way methodically through the bits of   
stone--his eyes never leaving the Warrior Princess. "A distraction? You realize of   
course that I don't have much by way..."   
  
Gabrielle chose to remain a silent partner in the dangerous game of warrior and   
god. True, she knew how to turn a phrase to get what she wanted, but she was more   
than happy to let Xena take this one. She had enough to deal with--like guilt and   
anger. *When I see that bumbling ... No ... he was trying to be nice. It's not his   
fault he got plucked up by that *creature.* And he was obviously trying to save   
Ceyx. But I'll still kill him if he's gone and gotten himself killed.*   
  
"... don't like me very much. I, obviously, think that is a mistake. People need to   
step back and see the bigger picture, but..." He shrugged. "My image has been   
damaged beyond repair. And you do this." He eased himself down and grabbed a   
handful of debris, letting it fall back to the ground slowly. The god of the dead   
sighed. "If you didn't bring in so much business, I might ask Atropos to snip your   
thread for good."   
  
"I know how to get around the Fates, Hades. What I need is to get to the   
Echinadian Islands. Now."   
  
"Why on earth..." A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "...would you want to   
go there?"   
  
"One of your Harpies is out of control and I'm going to stop her."   
  
"*My* Harpies? They're not mine. They're kind of like you, Xena, they bring in   
business." He frowned slightly. "They *brought* in business," he corrected himself.   
"You did your best, but it took a most unfortunate dive into the River Tigres to   
dispatch one, and the other two, well, have... been retired."   
  
"You know that, and I know that, but tell that to the one that carted off our friends   
earlier this morning."   
  
Hades began to look concerned. "And you think she's taking them home to that   
gods forsaken island? Why would she come here?" He looked around as if he would   
find the answer. "Why take them all the way back there? Why not just snatch people   
closer to home?"   
  
"She has such a cozy, secluded place of her own. People steer clear of that area for   
the most part. The Sirens make a great security team."   
  
"Good point," he conceded. Scratching at what appeared to be a week's worth of   
stubble, he asked, "What friends?"   
  
"Joxer and a child named Ceyx."   
  
"The kid I'll help, but Joxer?" He winced. "Isn't he my niece's pet project? Why   
bother me?"   
  
"Let's just say it's your department. And you owe me," she reminded him. "Are you   
going to get us there, or not?"   
  
"Two one-way tickets to the Land of Stench--from there, you are on your own, since   
I seem to have some repairs to do." Hades pointed at a broken marker which soon   
tumbled back into place with a flash of blue.  
  
"See, I knew you needed something to do."  
  
He turned back to Xena and Gabrielle and waved his hand.  
  
In a blink of an eye, they had been transported from the old, dusty cemetery, to a   
sandy, wind swept beach. Moist, salty air whipped around them, giving Gabrielle a   
chill. The crashing of the waves against the jagged cliffs was almost deafening in   
contrast to the relative quiet they had left only moments before. Gabrielle's gaze   
drifted away from the sea toward land. Surveying the beach she saw, off in the   
distance, a large opening in the rock face.   
  
"It looks like we go there," Xena shouted. Gabrielle nodded in agreement. There   
didn't seem to be anywhere else to go. She dug her staff into the shifting sand to   
steady herself as they made their way across the deserted beach.  
  
  
End Chapter Six   
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The roar of the waves became a distant echo as once again Gabrielle found herself   
searching for signs of life in a dark, damp cave. This cave was much larger than the   
one she and Joxer had searched in Midea; the rocky ceiling rose high above her   
head, and its damp, lichen-covered walls spread nearly twice as far. She'd felt   
uncomfortable walking so close to Joxer in that other cave just the day before; now   
she realized she'd give almost anything for him to be walking beside her. She   
lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Gabrielle."  
  
She turned slightly as they continued to walk and opened her mouth to speak, but   
said nothing, instead directing her eyes into the darkness ahead.  
  
"It's hard-I know it as well as you. Joxer *can* be nuisance sometimes," Xena   
said.  
  
"That's not wha--" Gabrielle jumped in.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes." She shook her head. "But no, too. I ... I say a lot of things ... about Joxer ...   
to Joxer, but if anything happened to him... He's just so pushy and overbearing   
sometimes." Her eyes narrowed. "He always means well, though, doesn't he? Well--  
" She gave a short laugh. "Most of the time."  
  
"I think he knows, Gabrielle. We're family. We tease unmercifully, but we protect   
just as fiercely. And maybe ... Maybe you see some of yourself in Joxer." She   
accented her words by raising a brow.  
  
Gabrielle stopped dead in her tracks. *She couldn't be serious,* she thought. "Ha.   
Ha-ha. Oh." She glared, setting her mouth in the way she knew would bring   
wrinkles someday. "You're serious."  
  
"Just ... a little." Xena rolled her hand from side to side gently. "You were just as   
exuberant."   
  
"Oh, Xena. Not like *that,*" she pleaded, shaking her head.  
  
"And," she continued on, "you were quite the talker."  
  
"Not like that." This time she made sure there was no question in her tone. "I was   
*never* like that. I'm a bard. I tell stories-*true* stories... Extraordinary, but   
true."  
  
"I didn't mean to say that you are his twin." She touched Gabrielle's elbow, guiding   
her forward to continue their search. "*You learned* and so will he - that's all."  
  
Gabrielle mulled this over. "It'll take him longer...definitely," she nodded. She   
answered Xena's smirk with a playful nudge. "C'mon, agree with me."  
  
Xena threw her arm over Gabrielle's shoulder. "Yeah, probably. Of course, that   
means he'll be sticking around us for a long time. Could be years..."  
  
"Years?" Gabrielle scrunched up her face, but the expression quickly faded as a   
trumpet blast sounded through the catacombs. When it was followed by a familiar   
screech, Xena drew her sword and they started to jog ahead. Relief and concern   
mingled together, pushing Gabrielle forward. The discordant sound bounced from   
the walls making it difficult to tell how far they were from its source, but there was   
only one way to go. The tunnel continued on without a break and with no end in   
sight.  
  
"When does this thing stop?" Gabrielle asked in frustration, not expecting or   
receiving a response.  
  
As they continued to run following the gentle curves the passageway took, Gabrielle   
began to make out voices from up ahead.  
  
[ "Nice bird lady. Uhm. Ya got great plumage there, ya know."  
  
"Oh man, would you look at that?"  
  
"Why she so mad?" ]  
  
  
  
Finally they came to a crossing. "Damn," Gabrielle cursed softly.  
  
"Shh," Xena warned. She tilted her head then lifted it sharply indicating they   
should continue straight ahead.  
  
[ "Just stay behind me lads. I'll protect you from--ahhk. Nice birdie. Uhm. Help?   
What are you* made* of? " ]  
  
A hard metallic thud sounded.  
  
[ "Not exactly downy soft, here. Hey! Cut it out". ]  
  
  
  
The tunnel ended in a circular chamber flooded with sunlight from an opening in   
the ceiling high above. Ceyx and another boy stood behind Joxer, one boyish face   
leaning out on either side of the hapless hero. They watched with wide eyes as Joxer   
slowly edged away from an oversized, bird-like creature. Long hair flowed down the   
creature's feathered back and with every step, its massive talons pierced the earthen   
floor.  
  
"Xena!" Joxer exclaimed. "Gabrielle, stay back. I've got her right where I want   
her." His eyes darted back to the Harpy and he said to the creature "You hear that?   
Right where I want you." He puffed his chest up and started toward the foul-  
smelling bird-woman. Xena quickly surveyed the surroundings as Gabrielle circled   
left. *The fool would get himself killed if they didn't do something quick,* she   
thought.  
  
"Joxer!"   
  
He stopped mid-step and glanced in Xena's direction. "I'm kinda busy here, Xena,"   
he said through unmoving lips.  
  
"I know, Joxer. That idea you had for playing the trumpet, that was great. Just   
great." Xena looked at Joxer, then down to the ground in front of him. As she   
repeated the motion, Gabrielle searched the area and on the ground near the   
Harpy's lethal claws spotted an old, dented trumpet, evidently the one used to create   
the earlier blast.  
  
"Whadaya -" he said, then stopped and shrugged his shoulders. He might not know   
why, but it appeared he knew what Xena wanted him to do. He would do whatever   
she needed; he always did.  
  
Xena grabbed her chakram from her waist and threw it at the Harpy. The weapon   
simply glanced off its target without leaving a mark, and then proceeded to ricochet   
off the wall, as well. Joxer seized the opportunity. He pushed the boys down out of   
harm's way and dove for the trumpet. With another hideous screech, the Harpy   
hopped around to face her attacker, nearly slicing off Joxer's hand as he reached for   
the instrument.  
  
At the sound of a familiar whirl, Gabrielle ducked, as once again the chakram spun   
around on its erratic, deadly path. In the confusion the children jumped to their feet   
and charged for the tunnel and freedom just as the Harpy swung back toward them.   
"No!" Gabrielle warned. She lunged for the boys, grabbing each by the scruff of his   
neck, and tried to drag them to safety as the Harpy descended on her.  
  
"Aiyiyiyiyi!" Xena cried, as she flipped head over feet toward the melee. "Don't let   
her touch you!" She came to a halt behind the Harpy and sent her sword crashing   
against the dark, hard plumage. Again the creature was left unscathed. "Play it   
again, Joxer," Xena demanded.  
  
Joxer's face reddened with exertion, as he lay sprawled on the ground forcing air   
through the instrument. The bark of the trumpet warbled in a quick, if labored,   
response. His evident distress was slight in comparison to that of the Harpy. The   
chakram came around for another pass and struck the creature. This time it left a   
large, bloody gash in its wake. The cry of the Harpy sounded more like a scream   
than before, more human-like. She teetered a moment, then toppled down to the   
ground knocking Gabrielle into Ceyx and Claudio, and sending them all crashing to   
the floor beneath her.  
  
"No!" Xena snatched the chakram from the air and stepping to the side pulled   
Gabrielle to safety seconds before the Harpy landed on them all. Meanwhile, the   
blast of the trumpet continued to echo around the cave. Joxer looked as if he would   
pass out any minute. "Stop, Joxer." Xena knelt down and placed a hand on his   
shoulder. "Give it a rest." She straightened back up and looked around the bone-  
littered ground. "Have you seen anyone else since you...arrived?" she asked Joxer.  
  
Joxer breathed in deeply, before trying to respond. "No," he gasped, finally. He   
pointed around the chamber then added, "Just all this."  
  
"And that," Xena added, her eyes focused on an assortment of bones.  
  
"More bones," Joxer said with a shrug.  
  
"Not just any bones," she said. Reaching out, she pushed aside some of the remains   
and lifted a decidedly avian piece of bone.  
  
"Hey! Another bird lady," Claudio said from the ground where he was still tangled   
with Ceyx and Gabrielle.  
  
"Oh no," Gabrielle said. The side of her face was still pressed into the ground, but   
she managed to look up at Xena. "Do you think she was just trying to replace her   
family?" Gabrielle eased herself onto all fours as she disentangled herself from   
Ceyx and Claudio.  
  
"That was her sister?" Ceyx asked as he stood. His sad look was made more pitiful   
with the dirt streaking his face.  
  
"It looks that way," Xena said. She rested her hand on the boy's head. "She lost   
someone she loved very much. That can make you do things..." Xena turned back   
toward the tunnel. "There's nothing more we can do here. It's too late for the   
others. She wrinkled her nose and turned to look at Gabrielle. "For you, too. Let's   
get out of here. We have to figure out how we're going to get these boys home."  
  
"Too late?" Gabrielle squawked. "But I saved them." *What do I have to do to   
please her,* she thought. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" Xena almost laughed.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Gabrielle asked, as she began to follow   
Xena's retreating form.  
  
"You stink, lady," Claudio said.  
  
  
End Chapter Seven  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Gabrielle walked dejectedly several paces behind the others. She angrily jabbed her   
staff into the ground with every step. "It's not that bad," she insisted.   
  
Xena turned back toward her slowly, eyebrows stitched together in painful   
sympathy and nodded. Joxer's head bounced around from side to side and he began   
to whistle. The boys spoke to each other quietly, before erupting into laughter which   
came close to sounding like giggles.  
  
"Great." Gabrielle remained moodily silent until the sound of the waves returned.   
The wind whipped around her and little grains of sand bit into her flesh as she   
stepped from the cave.  
  
"Now what?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"You smell a *lot* better out here, Gabby." Joxer smiled broadly and nodded his   
head in encouragement. The boys' laughter was cut off by with a fierce look from   
Xena.  
  
Gabrielle sighed and turned her staff back and forth grinding it into the sand.  
  
"Tell me I didn't smell that bad when I was mortal," a new, familiar voice said. The   
Goddess of Love appeared in a shimmery flash beside Joxer. "Hi, studly." Aphrodite   
greeted the gangly warrior with a flash of white teeth and a wink.  
  
"Hi, 'Dite." Joxer mumbled. He averted his eyes as the wind whipped her too thin   
covering around, exposing her gods' given beauty.  
  
Ceyx and Claudio stared at the goddess. They were seeing their share of the   
extraordinary beings on this adventure and they seemed to like this one better than   
the last.  
  
Aphrodite drew a hand seductively down Joxer's chest. "You're never this modest   
at Meg's place, now, Joxy."  
  
"Cut it out, 'Dite," he spat out the side of his mouth.  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes and dug her staff deeper into the beach.  
  
"Aphrodite?" Xena asked.  
  
"Oh, right." With a final pat to Joxer's face, Aphrodite stepped away from her   
favorite mortal in need. Placing her hands on her hips, she drew her shoulders up,   
and asked, cheerfully, "Anybody need a lift home?"  
  
"Why are *you* helping *us*?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Euh. That's right blondie, stay downwind." The goddess wrinkled her nose in   
disgust. "I'm not helping *you* I'm helping my man, Joxer, here. Did you see how   
he took care of that nasty Harpy?" She ground her fist into Joxer's pec. He winced.  
  
"Yeah! Joxer rocks!" Ceyx and Claudio shouted. Ceyx picked up a piece of   
driftwood and began a mock fight with Claudio. "First, he tried stabbing her with   
his sword, but she was too tough for that." With one last jab at Claudio, Ceyx let the   
driftwood slip from his hand.  
  
Picking up the story, Claudio shouted, "Then Joxer the Mighty pulled the magic   
trumpet from his bag." The boy brandished the "trumpet" in front of his face, and   
speaking over the "mouthpiece" added, "He knew all along the sword wouldn't   
pierce through her armor. He was just wearing her down." He thumped his head   
with index and middle fingers placed together. "He's *always* thinking, ya see."   
  
"Yeah." Ceyx took the stick back from Claudio. "So he played a couple of notes and   
had her screeching her head off. Hahahaha!" The boy doubled over, giving Claudio   
the chance to steal the piece of driftwood back. "Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"No, it's my turn. And besides, you didn't think it was so funny at the time, didja?"  
  
"Did, too," Ceyx answered.  
  
Claudio pushed Ceyx aside and continued. "Joxer, he tripped on all that yech that   
was in there, or he woulda had that stinky old thing right then. But, he dropped the   
trumpet." A look of disappointment crossed his face. "Xena came in, though... with   
that stinky lady." He pointed toward Gabrielle who threw him what she hoped was a   
sufficiently nasty look.   
  
"It worked," Ceyx added during the pause. "She distracted the Harpy long enough   
for Joxer to sock her with another blast of the trumpet."  
  
"Berararrara!" Claudio imitated with the driftwood. "Yeah, and Xena's chakram   
sliced her right open. Which was kinda cool," he conceded.   
  
"But..." Gabrielle said. Some of Ceyx's earlier admiration for the Warrior Princess   
had obviously been transferred to his new hero. And Claudio looked like a little   
Joxer the Mighty in the making.   
  
"And the bird lady fell on that one and made her all stinky!" the boys said in   
unison, then broke down once again in fits of laughter.  
  
"I *saved* you, you little--"   
  
"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby," Joxer stepped closer to her and began to lift his arm up   
toward her shoulder, but stopped. "Well, you can't win 'em all, Gabby. It's a hard   
lesson to learn, but when you're out there risking your life dai--"   
  
Gabrielle was not going to stand around and listen to Joxer getting all the glory. "I   
can't believe you!" Joxer's eyes widened and the proud posture he had assumed   
during the boys retelling of the day's events started to wane. Gabrielle's rising   
anger ground to a halt. *What am I doing to him?* she thought. Staying in place   
she reached out a hand and brushed her fingertips against his breastplate, careful   
not to linger too long in case she could pass on the Harpy stench. "I ought to expose   
you," she whispered. She kept her eyes on Joxer as she said loud enough for the   
boys to hear. "I don't know what we would do without him."  
  
The joyful smile that spread across his face, the boyish sparkle that lit up his eyes,   
was worth eating her words...just this once, she assured herself. She stood staring at   
him a moment before dropping her hand. "Did someone say something about a lift   
back to Midea?"  
  
"And, honey, for you, I'll throw in a free trip to the nearest spa afterward. That and   
one of Hygieia's little remedies should do the trick...eventually." Aphrodite waved   
her arms in front of her. "We're outta here."  
  
  
  
End Chapter Eight  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Three days later, Gabrielle was still stinging from the excessive amount of praise   
Joxer was still getting. "Should we really be feeding his ego, Xena?" Gabrielle   
asked. They stood in Zarek's stable talking while Xena brushed Argo. Gabrielle had   
gotten used to spending time in the stable; it was one of the few places she didn't   
feel self-conscious occupying. The smell brought on by the Harpy's touch wasn't   
going to last forever, and had actually improved a great deal, but she figured she   
had a week or more to go before it left completely.  
  
"He *did* help, Gabrielle, as much as you. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"*As much as me*?" she snorted. "He didn't even know what he was doing. He   
didn't know that trumpet blast would weaken the Harpy. He didn't know anything   
about Harpies that I hadn't told him the day before he got himself carried off by   
one. It was just dumb luck."  
  
"Kind of like you not knowing about being touched by one?" Xena asked. Gabrielle   
paid little attention to the barb. She had been stinking, granted not as much, for   
days and had been dodging the various colorful remarks thrown her way like an old   
pro. *Like Joxer,* she thought. *Now why'd I have to think that?*  
  
"Don't change the subject," she finally responded. She tried to sound irritated, but   
thought she sounded just plain tired instead.  
  
"I wasn't changing the subject." Xena stored Argo's brush and walked around the   
palomino. She stretched an arm around her friend, and for the first time in days, she   
didn't make a face. "We all do what we can to help, and *none* of us knows   
everything. We're *all* learning. I'm good at survival. I show you how to use   
what's inside of you to make it through each day. You teach us about humanity and   
love. You help us to see what's inside of us and what we can be. Joxer, he makes us   
laugh, makes us feel good about ourselves. He teaches us how to never give up, no   
matter what happens, no matter what stands in the way. He reminds us of where   
we've been."  
  
*Where we've been.* The thought stuck with her. They'd been through a lot   
together. All of them. A breeze washed over them as they stepped from the dimly lit   
stable into the busy agora. Gabrielle could barely smell the stench left from the   
Harpy's touch, but it still lingered. "It's how Joxer feels, isn't it?"   
  
"What?" Xena asked.   
  
They were nearing the inn. She could see Joxer loping toward them surrounded by a   
group of children. He'd been regaling them with stories the last few days, and they   
couldn't get enough of the Harpy Slayer.  
  
"Getting hit by that Harpy trying to help those boys. I just made a bigger mess. I   
was trying to help and..." She lifted an arm toward Xena and sniffed to illustrate her   
point.   
  
"Yeah, guess so. Just be glad that it's wearing off. Thanks to Hygieia." She looked   
off into the distance adding, "I don't like owing anyone favors...especially gods."  
  
They were a few steps away from Joxer and the inn when he noticed them and   
began to shoo away the children. "Sorry, little warriors. I have to go talk about   
important big warrior stuff with Xena." The children made disappointed noises, but   
he waved them along down the road. To their credit they acknowledged Xena's   
presence with a modicum of respectful awe, but their faces betrayed what they   
thought of the smelly sidekick. Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm and pulled her into   
the inn.  
  
Few people registered their discomfort at her presence as she walked past the tables   
toward the stairs. "Why don't you eat down here with us?" Joxer asked. He leaned   
in adding, "You really don't smell bad anymore." Part of her knew he was trying to   
be helpful, but another part of her wanted to deck him. The latter desire must have   
shown on her face. Joxer took a few steps back. She stifled the baser urge and   
worked up a pained smile. "Thanks, but I'll eat in my room. I'm used to it now."  
  
"You want company?" He looked so eager to please, to make her feel better. With a   
sigh she accepted his offer. Xena stood talking at the bar with Jayr, but she called   
out to them as they started up the stairs. "I'll have them bring you up something,   
okay?"  
  
"Great," she said. She turned and followed Joxer's noisy progress up to their rooms   
at the end of the hallway. Joxer continued on to his room promising to be back after   
he washed up. Gabrielle tried to do the same.  
  
  
  
"Hey, great timing!" she could hear Joxer exclaim from outside her door. A dull   
knocking followed. "I'm decent," she called out. He walked in carrying a tray filled   
with bread, stew and some ale. Gabrielle looked around for someplace he could set   
it, but there seemed to be a lack of furniture--something she hadn't considered.   
"We'll just sit on the bed," she said. *What's the harm in that,* she thought, *how   
many fires have we sat and slept by together?*   
  
They picked at their food in silence for a while before Joxer tried again. "You really   
do smell better, Gabby. Rotten thing about that Harpy, huh?" When she didn't   
respond, he clamored on. "You know, I didn't know about that trumpet thing.   
Didn't have a clue."  
  
"Wait," she said, "I thought you saved everyone single-handedly, including Xena."  
  
His shoulders sank. "*You* know that's not true, but I *did* help, and I didn't   
screw anything up." He pointed his finger at her and nodded his head. His face   
brightened a bit at the truthfulness of his statement.  
  
"That's right, I pulled the Joxer this time," she agreed with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Again, she watched as Joxer's shoulders sunk. She felt a pull at her heart. "I'm   
sorry, Joxer. Really." He managed to look at her, but he didn't look as if he believed   
her.  
  
"I mean it, Joxer. This is *not* fun."  
  
He looked down at his bowl and pushed some of the stew around with a section of   
hard bread. "You don't have to tell me."  
  
Suddenly, she found herself yearning to see and hear Joxer the Mighty across from   
her. Not this man in front of her who looked like poor Atlas with the weight of the   
world upon him.  
  
She felt another pull at her heart. She was acting like it was the end of life as she   
knew it, when he dealt with disappointment and ridicule everyday. *Even from me.   
Especially from me.*  
  
She nudged his shin with her toe and when he looked up she gave him the brightest   
smile she could. He blushed in return and smiled a lopsided grin, but at her chin,   
not her eyes. She jabbed at his shin again until he looked her in the eye. Joxer's   
forehead crinkled.  
  
She took a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. As she exhaled   
quickly, she let her thoughts rush out as words. "You're always nice to me, when I   
can be a real pain. You're a good man, and you try your best. You've always been   
there for us, for me. You do everything you can to help us, and then some. And if   
you ever bring this conversation up, I'll deny it with my last breath."  
  
Joxer's grin grew bigger and bigger as she spoke, and when she finished he laughed   
and stuffed the piece of bread in his mouth and chewed happily.  
  
"Don't look so pleased with yourself."  
  
A look of innocence played over his face as he continued to chew.  
  
His good humor was more potent than the Harpy's touch. She shook her head and   
dove into the food on her plate. They continued talking throughout dinner and well   
into the night. Gabrielle even managed to laugh at herself a few times. But when   
they heard steady footfalls heading down the hall signaling Xena's return, they both   
sobered. Joxer quickly stood up and reached for the tray, but Gabrielle stopped him.   
She stood in front of him and worked her arms around his waist and laid her head   
against his chest. He brought his arms around her, holding her gently.   
  
"I'll deny it with my last breath," she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Sure, Gabby."  
  
He stepped back and looked at her for a moment before letting a grin slip back onto   
his face. He picked up the tray from the bed and offered Xena a quick goodnight as   
he passed her on his way out.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Gabrielle sat in the corner of the empty tavern. A candle burned low on the table in   
front of her throwing its light in small flickering bursts over the parchment she was   
inking. Xena had been unusually quiet, even for herself, after interrupting   
Gabrielle's dinner with Joxer. The warrior had simply shrugged off her outer   
garments and slid between the sheets with a quick goodnight. No questions asked   
about Joxer's having stayed in the room so long. No taunting looks. Just her soft   
breathing and the smell of stale ale soon after her head had sunk into the pillow.   
  
Gabrielle on the other hand found she couldn't sleep. After a dozen tosses and a few   
turns she had given up and climbed down the stairs in search of a good writing   
surface. They would be leaving the next day and she hadn't even begun to write her   
wedding present for Zarek and Alikea.   
  
She sat looking at the blank scroll in front of her uncertain of how to begin. The   
scroll should be perfect, but it had been weeks since she'd written anything. She   
thought for a moment, letting her teeth tug at her lower lip. She hadn't planned on   
ever retelling the story of their adventures in Midea, but one thing she had learned   
traveling with Xena was that you could never quite tell how things might change   
down the road. *Better to keep a record of the strange trip just in case,* she   
thought, *and it *would* help start the words flowing once again.* She picked out   
another, plainer scroll from her satchel and began to write the tale of the Harpy   
gone mad with grief and loneliness while it was still fresh in her mind. *And the   
smell still lingered,* she thought. Her laugh echoed around the room, bouncing off   
the bar and around the chairs up-ended onto the tables surrounding her as she   
leaned over the scroll.   
  
The candle was nearly extinguished by the time she finished her tales, but she had   
finished both before morning. She sat holding the end of the scroll, carefully   
positioning her writing hand that was smudged with still-wet ink, as she read over   
her work. The top of the scroll poured over the edge of the table and hung in loose   
folds where it met with the hard wooden floor. The early part had come easily;   
Alikea's perilous journey after the death of her parents, complete with her near   
capture by slavers and rescue by the Warrior Princess; the week they had spent   
traveling together before arriving at the temple in Argos where they had made their   
tearful good-byes, even Zarek's part had been a breeze for the bard to write. But the   
last part; the story of a young woman finding friendship and love in an unexpected   
place; of a woman finally coming to see and understand the man beneath the rough   
exterior... that was her masterpiece.   
  
Write what you know.   
  



End file.
